The present invention relates in general to concrete forms and, in particular, to the formation of concrete foundation walls.
In the construction industry, concrete foundation walls are made by using forms. Typical forms are made of spaced-apart opposing panels of plywood secured together by metal ties or rods. Concrete is then poured into the cavity formed by the spaced-apart panels and after it hardens the plywood is removed. Foam panels may also be inserted to provide insulation for the wall. The metal ties remain in the concrete to strengthen the wall.
Many modern forms use plastic or foam boards instead of or in addition to plywood. The plastic or foam boards act as insulation after the concrete is poured. However, these forms generally require additional support members such as external bracing to support the form as the concrete is poured. Examples of such forms may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,344 (Durand), U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,105 (Martineau), U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,372 (Grutsh), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,931 (Meilleur). Moreover, many modern forms require the use of specially manufactured panels, which foreclose the use of more readily available, less expensive standard panels, such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,429 (Young) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,920 (Lount).
A method for forming a concrete foundation wall includes opening a trench in the ground and inserting a form into the trench. The form is made up of a pair of spaced-apart opposing panels, which define a cavity. The method further includes backfilling the trench around the form with dirt and pouring concrete into the cavity. The dirt provides support for the form as the concrete is poured. In one embodiment, the panels are made of a thermal insulating material. In other embodiments, the insulating material is extruded foam insulation or, more particularly, extruded polystyrene.
A concrete form includes a pair of opposing panels and a spreader bracket. Each channel of the spreader bracket supports one of the panels a predefined distance apart from the opposing panel. The spreader bracket retains the bottom edges of the panels in a vertical position relative to the ground. In one embodiment, the spreader bracket has a hole in its center for receiving a support member. In another embodiment, the support member is mated to the hole in the spreader bracket. The support member serves to prevent lateral movement of the form as concrete is poured. In another embodiment, the support member is a rebar. In yet another embodiment the form includes a threaded connecting member for connecting the panels and a fastener for securing the connecting member to the panels. In another embodiment, the fastener has a projection for digging into the panels. In another embodiment the panels are made of a thermal insulating material. In other embodiments, the insulating material is foam insulation or, more particularly, extruded polystyrene.
In accordance with a further embodiment, a concrete form includes a pair of opposing panels and a pair of spaced-apart J-channels. Each J-channel has a high side and a low side. Each J-channel retains a panel. The J-channels separate the panels a given distance from each other. Each channel supports a panel in a vertical position relative to the ground. In one embodiment, the high side of each J-channel is adjacent an inward facing surface of one of the opposing panels and the low side of each channel is adjacent an outward facing surface of one of the opposing panels. In another embodiment the form includes a threaded connecting member for connecting the panels and a fastener for securing the connecting member to the panels. In another embodiment, the fastener has a projection for digging into the panels. In another embodiment, the panels are made of a thermal insulating material. In other embodiments, the insulating material is extruded foam insulation or, more particularly, extruded polystyrene.
A concrete form of another embodiment includes a pair of opposing panels, a pair of J-channels, and a spreader bracket. Each of the opposing panels has a top edge and a bottom edge. The J-channels retain the bottom edges of the panels in a vertical position relative to the ground. Each J-channel has a high side and a low side. The spreader bracket retains the J-channels and separates the J-channels and the panels a predefined distance apart. In one embodiment, the high side of each J-channel is adjacent an inward facing surface of one of the opposing panels and the low side of each channel is adjacent an outward facing surface of one of the opposing panels. In another embodiment, the spreader bracket has a hole in its center for receiving a support member. In another embodiment, the support member is mated to the hole in the spreader bracket. The support member serves to prevent lateral movement of the form as concrete is poured. In another embodiment, the support member is a rebar. In yet another embodiment the form includes a threaded connecting member for connecting the panels and a fastener for securing the connecting member to the panels. In another embodiment, the fastener has a projection for digging into the panels. In another embodiment the panels are made of a thermal insulating material. In other embodiments, the insulating material is extruded foam insulation or, more particularly, extruded polystyrene.
A concrete foundation wall includes concrete extending down into a trench in the ground, thermal insulation panels on opposite sides of the wall, and connecting members extending through the panels and the concrete. The bottom edges of the thermal insulation panels may be secured by channels placed in the trench. In some embodiments, the connecting members are threaded and fasteners are attached to the connecting members against the outer surface of each of the thermal insulation panels. In other embodiments, the channels are J-channels or spreader brackets. In other embodiments, the insulating panels are made out of extruded foam insulation or, more particularly, extruded polystyrene.